halfbloods and magicain
by snow storm 111
Summary: Percy and carter meet again and they have on big surpise waiting for them. more monster's more gods and more fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is one of my storries i will update about every few day's.**

* * *

 **Carter's pov**

* * *

I was bit nervous when I woke up, I mean it is the day that I've went go to school for the first time in year's. I woke up early got dressed and down stair's for breakfast.

"You're gonna fit in perfectly with the nerd's", My sister Sadie tell's me.

"At least I'm smart, unlike you p.s your a geek",I said rolling my eye's. We both starting eating after that.

Zia (my girlfriend),and I both walked to school wile Walt a.k.a Anubis walked with Sadie.

* * *

 **Sadie's pov**

* * *

Whatever my idiot brother has told you he's lying. Now to the story. When me and Walt finally got there we ran into the of the plastic B. Drew tankua

"Sorry Sadie, I was just showing of my old friends around", Drew said as my jaw almost fell to the ground.

"Did you just apologize to me", I said astonished that Drew said sorry. But before she could a two boy's came to her side.

They were both wearing orange t-shirts that said C.B.H. Just like the one Drew wear's. They were both really cute tall and handsome. One had raven hair and green eye's one with blond hair brown eye's

"Who is this", I asked.

"Branden a.k.a blondy my brother and Percy a.k.a seaweed brain",Drew said as she left to show the boys the rest of the school.

"She has a brother?", I asked Walt and he just shrugged and we walked to class.

* * *

 **Drew pov**

* * *

I know people think that I'm mean and stuff so and after what Piper said and I started cry. I asked Percy and Classie to teach me how to fight and I'm getting pretty good if I do say so my self. I can use a dagger, a sword, and bow and arrows. I made them both swear that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Classie and I could help you in your back yard today after school", Percy wispeard in my ear. I know what thinking Classie hate's Percy but when she saw me crying she starting becoming my friend. I told the boy's I'll meet them at lunch got my book's and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadie POV**

* * *

I don't know what Drew's little plan is, but I do know that she would never say sorry to me. Schooled was about to finish and was in the same la class as Drew got up and said something the teacher Mr. Burnner. I don't know what language it was but Mr. Burnner nodded his head and Drew left with all her supplier's. When the bell rang I looked everywhere for Drew. I finally found her at the library, she was reading a called how to say you ABC's.

Why would Drew be reading something like that. She didn't see me so I went closer pertanding to read a book I sat next to the table that she was reading in.

Then that really cute boy Percy came by and sat down next to her.

I remembered an invisible spell and went to the a different part of the library and said the spell. To be sure that it worked I went up to the librarian and took his hat off.

"Must be wind", He muttered and put it back on. After that I went to Drew to spy.

"Don't worry no one will know", Percy said.

"that I can't read or the other thing, don't worry Percy I trust you", Drew said.

The famous Drew, the meanest girl ever can't read. Ha! I thought as I went back to my normal self and went home.

* * *

 **Carter's POV**

* * *

Sadie came home laughing her head off.

"What's so funny", I asked.

"I was spying on Drew and she can't read I can't wait to tell everyone the Drew miss popular can't read", Sadie snorted.

"You can't do that, she can't read so what",I said feeling bad the poor girl.

"Do you know all the time's that she has called me dumb and stupid", Sadie complained. "She has been so mean to me and she can't even read", she continued.

"You're not doing anything to that poor mortal girl",I said But Sadie just sighed and left.

It was the next morning and suggested that Zia, Walt,Sadie and I should both go to school together. Sadie just rolled her eye's but everyone agreed and we walked together. I know what your thinking, you hate Sadie why would you ever want to talk to her if you had a choice, I just didn't want to see a poor mortal hurt.

Then I saw him. The boy camper boy Percy Jackson. He didn't see me he was talking to a pretty girl.

"That's Drew", Sadie said staring dagger's at the pretty girl Percy was talking with. They both walked up to them.

"Oh hi hon", Drew said.

"It's you Carter Kane",Percy said.

"You two know each other",Drew and Sadie said at the same time.

"Drew remember when I had to look for that crocodile",Percy said.

"Yes, you were acting weird after. You went into the library and stayed there for hour's",Drew said.

"Well I met him, and he said that he wasn't a half blood but he had a sword and wand",Percy said.

"Percy",Drew said.

"I think that he may be one of those Egyptian magician", Drew said.

"How would you know",asked Percy

"I may have or may not go to the forbidden library", Drew said blushing she looked even more cute when she blushed.

The bell rung and we couldn't finish are little chat and We all went back to class.

That was camper boy. The one who said long island is his home turf. I decided to talk to him later.

School ended and I was putting stuff in my locker when cam- I mean Percy showed up.

"What are you doing here",Percy said.

"Going to school, what are you doing here I thought long island was your home turf",I sated.

"That's were I go to train, it's became like a home to me but I lived in Manhattan", He said.

" Then what are you doing here in Brooklyn",I asked.

"Drew was here and we didn't want her to get hurt. Were not supposed be here",He said.

"We can't anyone no one at all. You live your live I live mine",I said. And he left.

"What is all the secretive talk for", Sadie said as I close my locker.

"Where'd you come from",I asked.

"I was looking for you but then I was that boy percy",Sadie answered.

"It's nothing I said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadie's P.O.V**

* * *

Nothing my arse, I know something is going on and I intend to find out what it is. But before I do that I need to know why drew said that yesterday does she know that magic and gods are real. Mr. Burner had to leave because something at home went wrong and he won't be coming back so we got a new teacher, Ms. smith. Drew couldn't leave class early so I got to follow her to the library.

"Hi drew", I said sitting next to her.

"Um, hey Sadie", she said getting a piece of paper from her back pack.

"So about what you said yesterday", I said getting strait to the point.

"Oh, um well you see I was reading a book and thinking about it, I must have said something out loud, it's not like gods are real", she said I was about to pry more but her voice was so nice I had to believe her.

"Okay, bye", I said in a trance I walked out of the library and saw a poster, battle of the bands it said. Hmm I just had a great idea to prove that drew isn't mortal.

* * *

 **Drew's P.O.V**

* * *

It's so hard being nice to Sadie she's just like piper they both think that all care about is look's. I remember when I was new to the camp. Me and selena were best friends well we were, when she started dating beckendorh she forgot all about me. then she got her self killed.

"I will never leave you", she would always tell me when I was scared but know she's gone. She may be a hero to everyone else but she let me down. I could never forgive her for what she has done never.

That Sadie girl seem's just like piper I don't think she mortal. I remember reading a book (in greek with dexilaxia I can't read or right English I barley know the ABC's) in the Athena cabin(I was looking for someone a book on the shelf fell out so I picked it up and read). It said something about the other gods so I thought it meant the romans maybe I was wrong. Chiron went back to camp so I couldn't ask him wait maybe I can. I went to the girl's bathroom open the faucet with running hot running water so I could make a rainbow and I took out a drachma.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering", I said. "Bring me Chiron, from camp halfblood.

"Drew what wrong", Chiron asked.

"We may need more halfbloods".

* * *

 **Piper's P.O.V**

* * *

I was sitting down on the bench watching Jason play basket ball when Connor came.

"Chiron need's you", He said, I got up and walked to the big house with Jason.

"you two will have to go to B.A.G's the school drew, Clarssie, and Percy go to", Chiron said when we got in the big house.

"But I already spend a cabin with her I can't go to the same school as her", I wined.

"Piper, drew has been trough a lot ever since the second titan war, I want you to show some respect", Chiron said, Drew has probably lost her favorite nail polish at the titan war.

"She's one of are best fighter's well she was that is. Back to the point drew can sense magic and she think's it's from the other gods, your quest is to find the magic and befriend them so there will be no war", Chiron said. I smirked at the thought of drew trying to fight ha! that girl would probably be to busy looking at herself with a dagger.

"Fine I'll do it", I said.

Two day's later

I was ready to go, I was staying with my dad it was Sunday so I went to the park, when a I heard a growl I turned over and ready to fight and saw a hellhound. then out of no where a girl came. she came up to the dog and punched it which knocked a tooth out. the girl then jump on the hellhound and road it like a horse then she took her dagger out and slit it's neck. She jump of before it turned into golden dust.

"You have gotta be more careful", then I realized that the girl was...

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER if you wanna know who the girl is then FOLLOW ME so you'll know when I'll update and also review on who you think the girl is who ever get's it right get's a shout out!**


End file.
